


Roofie

by cullens_pet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione got more than she bargained for when she asked Cormac Mclaggen to Slughorn's Christmas Soiree. Her choice came with consequences that she would have never even dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roofie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that has been running around in my head for some time. It contains the very controversial subject of date rape. I want to make it clear that I don’t condone this at all. I have, in fact, been a victim of similar circumstances described in the following story. This was actually very therapeutic for me to write as I have not really talked about it with anyone before. It may be why my writing is so dark, especially when it comes to lemons. All that being said, please do take the rating seriously. This is not a happy, fluffy story. I do hope you enjoy it, all the same.

Roofie

Hermione knew that it was a bad decision to ask Cormac to Slughorn’s Christmas Soiree. She was just so mad at Ron. How could he parade himself around right in front of her with Lavender? She knew that her feelings were plastered all over her face whenever he was in her presence. Was he really that daft?

So, she did the only thing she could think of to make him jealous. She asked Cormac if he would be her date for the evening. He had jumped at the opportunity. She should have listened to her instincts. They’d never failed her in the past. There was something about Cormac that rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but it was there all the same. That small trickle of awareness in her subconscious that told her that there was something wrong with him.

Now, she found herself hiding behind a curtain from her date’s ever questing hands. He’d been all over her the whole night. She’d begged off, telling him she had to use the loo, and then hid from him behind the heavy draperies. She’d run into Harry as she was stuffing some foul tasting appetizers into her mouth, hoping that the smell of her breath would send her date running in the opposite direction.

She was trying to explain to him that she thought Cormac was related to the giant squid but then they were interrupted by Snape. Before she could escape, her date just happened to find her.

“There you are, sweetness, been looking all over for you,” he greeted her, his eyes wondering over her body. Hermione fought the urge to cringe as he was clearly undressing her with his eyes.

She forced a smile to her face before she returned with her excuse. “I’m sorry about that, Cormac. It’s a bit stuffy in here, I was just trying to get a spot of fresh air.”

His eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. “Yes, I can see that. In the curtains no less.”

Hermione’s cheeks pinked in embarrassment as he called her out. She’d always been a horrible liar. “Yes, well…”

He smiled as he held out a flute of champagne. “No worries, Hermione. I understand. Here, I brought you something to drink.”

She took the drink from him and took a sip immediately. Those dragon balls were really horrible. They left a foul aftertaste in her mouth that she was desperate to be rid of. She should have noticed the eager look on his face as she took the drink. She definitely should have perceived the smirk of triumph as she drained the glass further. She should have been aware that something was off in the way her drink tasted. She attributed that to the food she’d just eaten.

She drank a few more sips of her drink and within moments the world became fuzzy. She leaned on Cormac heavily as her vision swam and her head felt like it was going to float off her shoulders. Her knees bent and gave out underneath her as Cormac swept her into his arms as if she weighed nothing at all.

“Hermione!” she heard Harry call.

She could see his face blurrily from her position in Cormac’s arms. 

“Harrryyyy…” she croaked softly.

“Don’t worry, Harry. I got her. She must have had too much champagne.”

“Let me have her, Cormac. I’ll take her back to the tower,” Harry offered.

“Harry, my boy! There you are!” Slughorn barked jovially. “There’s someone that I want to introduce you to!”

“Go on, Harry. I’ve got her,” Cormac said.

“NNNNNN….Harry….” Hermione was having difficulty talking. She knew that she didn’t want to go with Cormac but Slughorn was already drawing Harry back into the party.

She watched helplessly as Harry melted back into the crowd and Cormac exited the party. She felt discombobulated as her body swayed side to side with Cormac’s steps. Her mind was disjointed, as if she was having trouble stringing her thoughts together.

Her eyebrows furrowed together in distress as she realized that they had passed the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. “Where….where….you… m-me?” she forced out.

She was beyond frightened now. She’d never felt this out of control of her faculties. She didn’t know what was happening to her, why she couldn’t speak.

“Where am I taking you, you ask. Why, we’re going to the Room of Requirement Hermione. I’ve wanted you for years. Surely you must know. I’ve not been beating around the bush, so to speak, about my interest in you. But you never even looked in my direction, until now. But you didn’t ask me to Slughorn’s thing for me. No, you asked so that you could upset Weasley. That chaffs a bit, darling. But that’s okay. I’m going to get what I wanted anyway.”

She swayed with his movements, struggling with herself to move her limbs. She could feel the danger, hear the vague threat in his words. “W-What…me…wrong…do….you?” she asked tremulously.

Cormac laughed, his deep rumble bouncing off the castle’s cold, stone walls. It was sinister sounding in the dark corridor. “I spent the summer with some half-blooded cousins. It’s fascinating to think of some of the things that muggles have come up with. Did you know that muggles have come up with their own concoctions to combat illness and disease? Of course you do, you’re muggleborn. You know about some of their remedies firsthand. But did you know, they have a pill, when slipped into someone’s drink, induces a hypnotic state. It was first prescribed to help someone sleep, but it didn’t quite work the way that they intended.”

He paused as he paced before the door three times and then entered through the door that was provided. He looked around, his approval shining in his dark eyes.

“Perfect, now where were we? Right, so the drug had some unintended side effects. It causes short term amnesia and works as a skeletal relaxant. It’s called rohypnol or ruffies on the street. It’s entirely untraceable here in the magical world. That’s why you can’t move, that’s why you’re having trouble speaking. I want you and I’m going to have you whether you want me to or not.”

He laid her down on the bed. The sheets were soft and golden in color, silky smooth against her skin but it did nothing to comfort her. Inside her mind, she was frantic. Cormac was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Her mind whirled as she tried to think of a way out. Her fingers twitched as she tried to reach for her wand. If she could just manage to get it and petrify him, she could wait out the effects of whatever it was that he had given her.

He saw her slight movement and leaned over, plucking her wand from the holster hidden against her thigh. “Oh, we can’t have that, can we Hermione? You naughty girl. You must be strong to even move that much, but it is no matter. May even make this a little better, no? I know you will respond to me. Eventually. I mean, you are a beautiful girl. Stunning even. Why wait around for a guy that doesn’t even notice that you’re a girl?”

Tears gathered in her eyes as he unbuckled his pants. She was well and truly trapped. She wouldn’t be able to stop him. She cringed as the buckle of his belt chinked against the floor. She shook her head slightly as he pulled her dress from her body. She shivered in the cool air and Cormac cast his gaze to the corner of the room. A fireplace slowly moved from the wall, complete with a crackling fire. What he didn’t realize was that she wasn’t just shivering with cold. She was shivering with fear and dread.

Goosebumps erupted across her skin as he touched her breasts reverently. Although she still wore her bra, her nipples puckered, pressing against the lace from his light touch. Her face burned with mortification at her bodies reaction. She knew that she didn’t want this but her body didn’t physically know any better.

“See, princess. It’s not so bad. Let me show you how good I can make you feel,” he coaxed as his lips grazed her collarbone.

Hermione struggled to tell him no but it seemed as if her ability to speak was gone. She could only moan as his lips and tongue descended to her neck as his fingers worked on the clasp to her bra. Shame filled her as her breasts were released to his hungry gaze.

“Sweet Merlin,” he breathed. “You are gorgeous.”

His mouth closed over her nipple and her tears finally cascaded from her eyes. She tried to block out what he was doing. Maybe it would be better if the drug had rendered her unconscious. She felt like a detached observer standing outside her body as she watched what he did to her.

She could feel the wetness gathering between her thighs as he laved her nipple with his tongue and his teeth. She jerked slightly as his fingers rubbed over her lace covered pussy. She felt him pause as he felt her wetness.

He stroked lightly, knowingly as she jerked slightly beneath his broad frame. “What did I tell you? I knew that you would like this. You’re just too stubborn to give in. This could be so much better for you. But don’t fret. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve.”

Hermione’s eyes clenched shut as he slipped between her parted thighs and pressed his nose right against the fabric of her panties. She shuddered as he groaned. Her eyes flashed open as he took hold of her underwear and slipped them past her hips and down her slender legs. She squeezed her eyes shut once more as he sat back on his haunches and took her in. No one had ever seen her in the full nude. Not even her dorm mates.

She twitched as she felt his fingers part her outer lips. She wanted to squirm as she felt his harsh pants of breath ghosting over her exposed flesh. She wanted to crawl right out of her skin when his tongue swiped through her sex. She could do none of those things. She could only endure as he tore a reaction out of her body. 

She would prefer if she could fight him. At least then she wouldn’t feel like a somewhat willing participant. She moaned softly as his tongue rubbed sensually against her. Her body tensed as he inserted a single finger into her untried passage.

“Still a virgin, I see,” he murmured between licks. “How utterly delicious. I shall be your first, not that you’ll remember. Don’t worry, precious. I’ll be gentle.”

She wanted to scream at him, to rail that he was a sick and twisted piece of filth but she couldn’t make her throat work. She could only try to swallow the lump that was forming there. Warmth flooded her abdomen as he pumped his finger in time with the fluttering of his tongue. Her thighs shook as he twisted his finger and pulled on her fleshy bundle of nerves. She moaned as he coaxed her first orgasm from her, her channel clamped on his finger as she rippled around him. He lapped up her release, licking his lips as he pulled away from her.

“I believe you’re ready for me now, love,” he muttered as he pulled off his boxers. Her eyes bulged as she took in the size of him. She’d never seen a penis in real life, but she did read a lot. She was sure that he was bigger than the standard.

She shut her eyes as he mounted her, hovering over her helpless form. How she wished that she could fight him. She’d scratch his eyes out. She shuddered as she felt his penis nudge her drenched opening.

She made a noise of protest as his hard length parted her flesh. She keened as he pushed deeper and rested there for a minute against her hymen. She wanted to close her legs, to force him away from her, to keep him from hurting her, but she was powerless; a limp doll lying listlessly beneath his broad frame.

Cormac was panting against her brow as he smoothed her hair from her forehead. Pressing a kiss against her cheek, he warned her, “Deep breath, princess. This will hurt a little.”

She keened softly as he pushed forward sliding through her barrier. It hurt, oh did it hurt! Cormac moaned above her, praising her tightness. She was grateful that he waited a moment for her to adjust to his size but that didn’t stop her from hating him. He took something precious, something that she could never get back. She would never forgive him for this.

She willed herself away as he took his pleasure from her unmoving body. How he could enjoy himself when she was little better than a limp doll was beyond her. She focused on a spot on the wall as he thrust in and out of her. She shut her eyes as he reached between them and rubbed her clit as he pistoned his hips.

“Too tight,” he grunted. “I can’t last much longer. Come with me, love. Feel how good I make you feel.”

She couldn’t help but feel pleasure as he rubbed her little nubbin just right. She clenched around his length and he shouted his own release seconds later. She felt the hot splash of his semen as it coated her insides. He lay against her for a moment as he caught his breath. Then he reached for his wand and cast a contraceptive charm. She was grateful for that. Her eyes widened as he pointed his wand at her.

“Time to sleep, beautiful.” He smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her lightly on her lips. “You won’t remember much when you wake. Somnus!” he chanted as he swished his wand in an arc. The spell hit her and her eyes grew heavy as she succumbed to its effects.

~~**~~

The next morning, Hermione awoke in her own bed sore and disorientated. She put a hand to her head gingerly. Her head was absolutely pounding. She shifted in her sheets and winced, touching her womanhood gently. She ached down there and couldn’t for the life of her remember why. She stumbled to the bathroom and cried as she relieved herself. It stung. She winced as she wiped and was incredulous when she saw a spot of blood on the tissue. She’d had her monthly two weeks ago.

She went back to bed, as it was Saturday and she was feeling poorly. She laid against her pillow and racked her formidable brain for an explanation. She could remember flashes from the night before. She remembered collapsing at Slughorn’s party. She remembered being carried.

She shook her head and rubbed her temples as Ginny bounded into the room. “There you are, Hermione! Harry sent me to check on you. He said that you got sick at Slughorn’s party and Cormac saw you back to the dorm.”

“Cormac?” Hermione frowned as bits and pieces flashed in her mind.

“You don’t remember?” Ginny asked worriedly.

“No, I can only remember bits,” she confessed. “But I’m fine. I have a headache is all.” Hermione forced a smile to her lips to appease her friend. She was quite sure that she wasn’t fine after all.

“Alright, Hermione. I’m going to let Harry know that you’re okay.”

Hermione waited for her friend to leave before she inspected herself. She dipped her hand to her underwear and winced as she explored her tender tissue. Something had happened to her. And that something had everything to do with Cormac Mclaggen.

She laid back against her pillow as more came back to her. She closed her eyes as she heard his voice in her head, “I want you and I’m going to have you whether you want me to or not.”

Suddenly, she knew what had happened to her, even if she couldn’t remember it all. The problem was, she could never prove it. Even if she extracted her memories, they were fuzzy and there wasn’t enough detail to implicate him in anything. She curled into a ball and cried, knowing that she would never be the same again.

 

~~~Fin~~~


End file.
